


Sharp-Witted

by taichara



Category: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology
Genre: Collecting 50 Bear Asses Again, Drabble, Unusual Collecting Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Even Stahn can get the upper handsometimes.
Relationships: Dymlos/Stahn Aileron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Sharp-Witted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



_: Why do I let you get away with this. :_

Stahn grinned through the jelly glop splattered liberally across his face. And front. And hands. And and and --

"Because you know you want to, you just can't help yourself. Besides, if you really hated it you'd pretend you're just a sword or something."

_: … :_

"And we both know why you won't, and we're both happy that way, so how about we get this done? I mean, you're the one who gets cranky when I carry any other blade ~"

Well, yes. 

But that didn't mean being used to carve up tadpoles wasn't _embarrassing._


End file.
